The Games
by Crossovermanic991
Summary: When the Cullen's left the US was split into the 13 Districts. Bella is chosen for the Hunger Games. Will she ever see the Cullen's again...
1. The Reaping

**Authors Notes**

**Hello everybody this is my first Fanfiction so be kind when reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello everybody this is my story and I own everything!**

**Emmett: No you don't!**

**Me: Okay, I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games, Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins do (sadly... sigh)!**

**Emmett: Good, but now you have to eat your sock!**

**Me: Egh... No way!**

**Emmett: Ha Ha... just kidding!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reaping<strong>

**2010**

**Bella P.O.V**_  
><em>

_His golden eyes bore into mine, radiating pure love and affection. I new my eyes held the same emotions. He leaned in as if to kiss me, but then he was gone and without his support I fell into the darkness. In that darkness, I saw a pair of glowing blood-red eyes staring at me and a ice-cold hand curl around my throat_**_._**

I woke up screaming in bone-chilling fear. It took a few minutes to know what had happened. I tore of my quilt and jumped out of bed and looked around my empty apartment. It had been 5 years since they had left me. Since the world went crazy.

Five years ago an uprising began against the Capitol who were in power at the time. The Capitol won and in punishment District Thirteen, which includes Florida, was destroyed killing my mother, her husband, and everyone around Arizona. Now, because of them, the Hunger Games began. Two tributes from each district were picked and taken to a arena to fight to the death with twenty two other tributes. Twenty four go in and only one comes back out... alive.

Today was the day of the Reaping, the day were two people were sentenced to death and taken to the Capitol. Upon waking up I had thrown my quilt off. I quickly retrieved it though it didn't matter, its not like I can get back to sleep. The Reaping started at two so try to sleep in... if you can. I walked to the bathroom of my apartment and splashed water onto my face. I then put on a pair of washed down jeans and a white blouse. You had to dress nice for the Reaping cause you never know who is going next.

I walked quickly too the square, even though is was early already a crowd had gathered. I stood there, thinking about _them _and wondered if their names were put forward for the Reaping. Probably not, Alice would have 'seen' what had happened when the uprising began.

My thought were distracted by the familiar voice of Effie Trinket, who wore her standard pink wig and bright clothes. I heard her go on and on about the Games but it didn't matter.

"and may the odds be ever in your favor Now men first"She walked other to one of the big, glass balls that contained slips of paper with our names on it. I attention was with the other ball.

Somewhere in there was a slip of paper with my name on it, I thought.

"Luke Smith" I heard, somewhere in the crowd, a tearful cry from a mother as her boy walked to his death. I saw that he was well built and had bright blonde hair. But again my attention was brought to the ball the Effie was now standing by.

"Now ladies" I saw her fuss around for a bit then she straightened out and read.

"Angela Weber"

Somewhere far away, I hear the crowd murmuring unhappily, as they always do when someone young gets chosen, because no one thinks that's fair. And then I see her, the blood drained out of her face, hands clenched into fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps towards the stage.

"Angela!" The strangled cry comes from my throat, and my muscles began to move again. " Angela!" I don't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately, knowing how much Angela means to me, knowing my sanity is only here because of her, knowing that she was the one to help me when the Cullen's moved away. They move, allowing me a straight path to the stage. I reach her as she is about to mount the steps. With one sweep of my arm, I push her behind me.

" I volunteer!" I gasp. " I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, so Bella voluntee<strong>**rs to save Angela. So how do you like it!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Please Review! **


	2. The Goodbye

**Hello everybody and welcome back to The Games!**

**Please review on this story or chapter... this is so I came increase the quality of my stories and chapters.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games... Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins do (Sadly... Sigh) **

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Goodbye<strong>

_ Previously_

_"Now ladies" I saw her fuss around for a bit then she straightened out and read._

_"Angela Weber"_

_Somewhere far away, I hear the crowd murmuring unhappily, as they always do when someone young gets chosen, because no one thinks that's fair. And then I see her, the blood drained out of her face, hands clenched into fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps towards the stage._

_"Angela!" The strangled cry comes from my throat, and my muscles began to move again. " Angela!" I don't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately, knowing how much Angela means to me, knowing my sanity is only here because of her, knowing that she was the one to help me when the Cullen's moved away. They move, allowing me a straight path to the stage. I reach her as she is about to mount the steps. With one sweep of my arm, I push her behind me._

_" I volunteer!" I gasp. " I volunteer as tribute!"_

**Bella P.O.V**

As soon as I say those fatal words, gasps rip throughout the square and on the stage there is confusion. District 12 hasn't ever had a volunteer so protocol is rusty. The rule is that once a tributes name has been pulled out from the ball, then another eligible boy or girl can step up and take there place. In some districts like 1, 2 and 4 which contain most of California and the South, in which winning the Reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives, and the volunteering is complicated. But in District 12, where the word _tribute_ means the same thing as _corpse_, volunteers are all but extinct.

"Lovely!" Effie Trinket says. "But I think there a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner and then asking for volunteers!"

"What does it matter?" says the other tribute - Luke Smith. He's looking at me with a sad expression. Does he recognize me from at school or from just walking past me? "What does it matter, we need a female tribute and no one else is going to come forward."

"You have a point, my dear boy. Looks like were going to win this year folks!" He dipped his head as a deep red flowed into his cheeks. "Well... that's the spirit of the games!" She's pleased to finally have a district with some life to it. "Come on everybody, give it up to our newest tributes."

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, no one claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring. Possibly because they know me from school or because of my father, Charlie, who died two years after the Cullen's left. So instead of acknowledging applause, I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent, they can manage. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

Then something unexpected happens. At least, I don't think of District 12 as a place that cares about me, especially when the Cullen's left. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Angela's place, and now it seems I have become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers on their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture in our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love.

Now i'm truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch, the only living winner of the games from district 12, chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one." he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck. "I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. " Lots of..." He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" He releases me starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts; pointing directly into the camera. Is he speaking to the audience or his he directly taunting the Capitol. I never find out because at that moment, Haymitch collapses and falls of the stage head- first.

The mayor, shaken after Haymitch's display, walks forward and begins his speech. He goes on about the Capitol and how without it we would by in ruin. I take this time to inspect the crowds expressions, which leaves me staggering for air as my throat closes up. Every pair of eyes holds sadness, every single one. Even the people who are betting have it.

As soon as the Mayors done, me and Luke are taken into custody... not any handcuffs but they grab our arms and drag us into the Justice Building which sits at the front of the square. Maybe a tribute has tried to run before, I think as they drag us through the glamorous halls of the Justice Building. The Justice Building is possibly the biggest and grandest building in all of District 12. The Peacekeepers shove me through a oak door and lock it before I have chance to see where I am.

For the first time since the Reaping, I cried. I cried for Charlie, I cried for the Cullen's, I cried for Angela and I just cried. The sadness was over whelming. But through my cries I hear two sets of feet plodding along the wooden floor. I look up in time to see Angela run at me. She wrapped me up in her arms and cried with me.

"I'm s...sorry... Bella. So... Sorry" She stuttered as she cried, her head resting on my shoulder. Angela had been my only friend since Charlie had died and the Cullen's had left. She had let me live with her since I didn't have enough money to get my own place. Mike, Jessica and everyone else I had considered a friend had abandoned me when I most needed it.

"It's...not...your... fault...Angela" I stuttered along with her as we both cried. I knew the goodbye session had a time limit so I tried to calm down but with Angela there it was impossible. Then suddenly Angela leans back and looks me straight in the eye.

"They let you wear one thing from your district to wear in the arena. One thing that reminds you off home. Will you wear this?" She reaches into her pocket and brings out a gold, circular pin which brought tears to my eyes. "It was the Cullen symbol, I found it by there house when I was walking in the woods. I though you would like to have it." I look at her, her eyes hold sympathy and sadness. She knows what i'm going through because she felt the same pain when Tyler died from Influenza which had infected our district three years ago.

"Yes...Yes. Thank you Angela" I wrapped my arms around her in a second, my head on her shoulders. Suddenly a voice that I recognize as the Peacekeeper breaks the silence.

"Times up" Angela quickly pinned the gold pin onto my blouse and stood up.

"Good Luck" She says and then walks out leaving me to my own misery. I bury my head into the velvet cushions, hoping I could bury this pain and fear. Someone else enters the room, and when I look up, I'm surprised by who I see. There, sitting in his wheelchair, was Billy Black, Charlies best friend. Billy had been distant when Charlie had died and had not talked to any one. Eventually I had given up, like every one else had, in my attempt to bring him back from his grief.

The man moves awkwardly to one of the plush chairs and parks his wheelchair. He pulls a white paper package from his jacket pocket and holds it out to me. I open it to find cookies. I hadn't had these since Charlie died.

"Thank you" I say just as the Peacekeeper calls to him and locks the door. I sit there waiting for the Peacekeeper to come back. He eventually did, grabbing my arms again, he dragged me to the train station and pushed me into a carriage. As soon as I see Luke get pushed on and the doors close, were off... leaving District 12 and my home in the dust.


	3. The Capitol

**A.N**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed so far. I have received reviews that are confused about the Districts... so here is a list of the Districts and what States they represent and who lives there.**

**Capitol = Colorado, Kansas and Nebraska (there in the middle of the USA so there where the Capitol will be)**

**District 1 (Luxury) = California and Neva****da**

**District 2 (Weapons) = Tennessee, Georgia and Alabama (They contain quite a lot of Weapon and Firearm factories)**

**District 3 (Electronics) = New York, Connecticut, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts and Rhode Island (Quite a lot of Electronic companies are located in those States) **

**District 4 (Fishing) = New Jersey, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina (Next to the sea)**

**District 5 (Power) = Kentucky, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Indiana and West Virginia **

**District 6 (Transportation) =Wyoming, Montana, ****South Dakota and North Dakota**

**District 7 (Lumber) = Illinois, Wisconsin and Michigan**

**District 8 (Textiles) = Minnesota and Iowa**

**District 9 (Grain) = Missouri**

**District 10 (Livestock) = Oklahoma**

**District 11 (Agriculture) = Arkansas, Mississippi and Louisiana**

**District 12 (Coal Mining) = Washington, Oregon and Idaho (Bella lives here. They have a lot of mountains so I'm pretending in the future there is coal there...Okay)**

**District 13 (Nuclear Weapons) = Arizona, New Mexico and Texas **

**As ****all the readers who have read the Hunger Games know that District 13 was destroyed. The USA has, in this story, become pretty small. Any States I have not mentioned such as: Florida, Sonora and Utah have been destroyed by storms, nuclear blasts, earthquakes e.g. So, sorry if your State has been destroyed in my Story but some of them have to go. Also I have not put the Cullen's location on here because it's a secret and you will find out soon so keep reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Capitol<span>**

_ Previously_

_"Times up" Angela quickly pinned the gold pin onto my blouse and stood up._

_"Good Luck" She says and then walks out leaving me to my own misery. I bury my head into the velvet cushions, hoping I could bury this pain and fear. Someone else enters the room, and when I look up, I'm surprised by who I see. There, sitting in his wheelchair, was Billy Black, Charlies best friend. Billy had been distant when Charlie had died and had not talked to any one. Eventually I had given up, like every one else had, in my attempt to bring him back from his grief._

_The man moves awkwardly to one of the plush chairs and parks his wheelchair. He pulls a white paper package from his jacket pocket and holds it out to me. I open it to find cookies. I hadn't had these since Charlie died._

_"Thank you" I say just as the Peacekeeper calls to him and locks the door. I sit there waiting for the Peacekeeper to come back. He eventually did, grabbing my arms again, he dragged me to the train station and pushed me into a carriage. As soon as I see Luke get pushed on and the doors close, were off... leaving District 12 and my home in the dust._

**Bella P.O.V**

I watch as the forests and mountains were replaced with buildings and monstrous Districts. We passed District 1 on the way, passing the destroyed Hollywood sign, the remaining pieces were burnt and crushed.

The nuclear war had destroyed most of America and all contact with other countries had been cut off. So there is no way to no if any other country had survived. The news about Great Britain had come as a surprise, the island had been blown up when a massive nuclear bomb had gone off course and had hit London, causing millions of deaths. Due to the massive shock wave caused by the impact, the rest of the land had broken up and no one had been expected to survive. Though against the odds a few survived and were taken to the Capitol for treatment but they died soon after from radiation. They had become another test subject for the Capitol.

The speed initially takes my breath away. Of course, I've had been on a train but not after the war, as for travel between districts became forbidden except for officially sanctioned duties. Suddenly, my thought were on the Cullen's again, if travel was forbidden...then how did they manage? Thinking of them brought tears to my eyes. I scolded myself for letting my thoughts wander. If they wandered in the arena then I would be a easy target. So I rarely ever got to go on train's now because, for us, that's mainly transporting coal. But this is no ordinary coal train. It's one of those high-speed Capitol modles that lets you go 450 miles per hour. Our journey to the Capitol would only take a day.

In school, they tell us the Capitol was built on the Rockies but we all no that isn't true. The Capitol changes its location every year so there is no know location, but it usually is around the center of America. District 12 was built in the Olympic peninsula so people had already mined there before the Capitol came into power. This meant that our miners had to dig deeper and work more due to the increase of orders. These orders came from mainly district 2 and 8 as they used a lot of coal to power there factories.

Somehow it all comes back to coal now at school. Besides reading and maths, most off are instruction is coal based. There is no science or biology, or anything that is not necessary for working in the mines. Everyone worked in the mines as soon as they turn 20. But I had been the exception, I had gone into healing when the mines were set up again. They were a lot of injuries that would happen in there. I healed anyone they put in front of me. Whatever injury they had, however bad they are.

It helped, healing people. It helped against the hole left in my chest. The pain, like fire, that seared though my heart every time I thought of _him. _But now, because of the Hunger Games, I would have to kill, not heal. That fact hurt me right down in my core. Ever since they had left, I had promised myself that I would never hurt anyone like that, never kill. But I had too, Kill or be Killed, that was the rule. If you did't kill you would be killed and if I killed, I would hurt families the same way I had hurt.

The train showed no sign of slowing, so I got up and carefully left my room. My sense of balance had not improved and I fell over on a flat surface let alone a moving one. I walked over to the dinning car that I had passed on the way to my room. Luke and Effie were already sat there talking in low voices and barley eating. As I sat down Effie moved to look at me.

"Hello Bella, and good morning" She said, her face covered in more makeup than I had ever used in my life. Her eyes were practically black under all of her mascara. "The sun is up and we'll be in the Capitol in less than two hours." Her voice, I noticed, was more hyper than usual. I looked into her cup to see the remaining dregs of a coffee. Her bright wig was lopsided on her head, reveling dark brown hair.

"Hello Effie" I said stiffly, not wanting to look into her eyes, so I looked at Luke. He had bright blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a soft face. I could not imagine killing this face that reminded me so much of the youthful face of _his_ father. Effie saw that I was not listening to her, her face went dark with anger and annoyance. Just as she opened her mouth to say something back, Haymitch toddled in holding a bottle of white liquor. His grey hair messed as if he had his hands clawing through it all night.

He toddled over to the table and slammed the bottle down. He looked even worse close up, with his teeth all yellow from years of drinking. He was clearly suffering from a hangover. I hesitated, and place my hand against his forehead, all my experience flowing into my mind. He cried out not expecting the touch and his hand moved too fast for me to see. I cried out as a single slash of pain ripped through my cheek. I put my hand against it and gasped as I felt warm, sticky blood. I looked at Haymitch, who looked as shocked as I felt but not sorry, was holding his beloved knife. Ever since Haymitch had won his Games, he kept a knife with him at all times... he had hit me with his knife!

The blood wound made me dizzy, three years of medical practice had not helped my issue with blood. I had to clutch the table for support. I could hear Effie and Luke shouting at Haymitch, trying to calm him down. Blood was pounding in my head as blackness began to creep into my vision... and everything went black...

* * *

><p>I groaned as I got up. My face felt sticky and dry. I opened my eyes to see Luke and one of the Peacekeepers holding Haymitch down as Effie was talking calmly to a man with black hair and shaved eyebrows. I groaned again, this time Luke and Effie heard, but unfortunately, Haymitch did too. He began to scream a string of insults that District 12 had to offer. I had heard them all before, when the Cullen's left, because people had been angry at them for leaving me.<p>

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and help me up into a chair. I looked up to see who it was and I couldn't help but gasp, because standing there was Luke. His bright eyes looking at me as he waited for me to say something.

"Thanks" I looked down as I felt heat flow into my cheeks, turning them a bright red. He gently pulled his arms away and sat down beside me. "Do you know why Haymitch hit me?" I asked, keeping my head low, not looking into his eyes that seemed to look into my soul.

"Yes, apparently, you look like someone who was in the arena with Haymitch... Someone called Maysilee who died." I looked at Haymitch... This girl special to him and she was taken away from him by the Capitol. My hatred for the Capitol ran deep but this new fact made it run like fire. How dare they take away his loved one! They had no right! I looked at Haymitch, now only feeling sorrow for the pitiful man in front of me who had hurt the same way I had. I will help Haymitch... help him until the pain left... no that kind of pain never left but it did lessen over time. I will help him until he is in no more pain.

"Do I look like her?" I would leave if it meant he didn't hurt like I did.

"No...She had blonde hair... not brown." I raise my eyebrow. How did he remember that little detail about a dead tribute? "Well... I watched a clip about Haymitch and it came up with her." He smiled, sheepishly, he looked very cute when he did that...

What am I doing? I can't fantasize about a boy who is standing right in front of me and a boy who I've got to kill! Its not right!

In that second the train screeched to a halt, causing me to fall over once more, but this time I didn't fall to the ground as Luke had caught me. I blushed as I straightened and walked confidently towards the door.

Luke was right out after me and saw them as soon as I did.

Seven pairs of golden eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Daa<strong>

**So Bella is falling for Luke... but is he?**

**Find out the next Chapter!**

**Keep reading and Reviewing!**


	4. You Found Me

**Hello everybody!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews. So how did you like the ending! The Cullen's are back WHOOP! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games (Sadly...sigh)**

**This story is going by really fast! I am thinking of starting a new story and doing it at the same time as this one!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**You found me**

_ Previously_

_In that second the train screeched to a halt, causing me to fall over once more, but this time I didn't fall to the ground as Luke had caught me. I blushed as I straightened and walked confidently towards the door._

_Luke was right out after me and saw them as soon as I did._

_Seven pairs of golden eyes..._

**Bella P.O.V**

I stood there, frozen, on the platform. Luke was just as frozen but he reacted faster than me. He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I knew why, you can't look weak in front of the crowd... especially in front of the tributes who are standing on a platform in the center of the square, that was next to the train station. You would never get sponsors... you would look like a weakling and get taken down with ease. I looked at Luke for encouragement, since he was going through a similar thing but not shock...anger.

I kept my back straight as we walked over to the other tributes. I took this time to look at the other people who would try to kill me. The two tributes from District 1 were both big and looked fit. The ones from District 2 both had fizzy, grey hair that made them look about 50. The two from 3 both had spinally fingers that were burned from failed attempts at soldering. All the others didn't catch my attention but two. One who must of been from 11 was so young that my eyes began to tear up, she couldn't be older that 12 but here she was... ready to fight to the death. The other one froze me all together... because standing in the District 4 area was my former best friend...Alice Cullen!

**Alice P.O.V (Didn't expect that did you!)**

I stared at her... it had been five years since I saw her but I never thought I would see her like this. There, standing next to a blonde male, was Bella with a old man I recognized as Haymitch... wait why was she with Haymitch if she wasn't...

I gasped... Bella had been picked for the Games... No no NO!

I would have to kill my best friend though I knew she wouldn't consider me as her friend anymore. I cursed my brother, Edward, to the darkest pit in Hell. **(A.N-I feel sorry for Edward)** We had to leave for her safety, he had told us. To protect her because we were too dangerous for a human to be around. Time seemed to lose all hold as she walked towards and up the stage. I heard several tributes, mainly from 1, 2 and 3, laugh at her. I felt a sudden wave of rage... NO one teased my friend. I was about too teach them what fore when Jasper's face caught my view. His face was pained, as was all of them were, and he was shaking his head. I turned to look at her face just a vision hit me with full force.

_I stood there as I saw a big male throwed a hand-made javelin into the bright red body of Bella. I didn't have time to scream because just then Bella's heartbeat cut out._

My head lurched forward as a pained cry escaped my throat and the rest of my family, due to there increased hearing range, looked at me panicky. I paused before I looked at them again. They all loved Bella and me telling them that Bella was going to die with a piece of wood in her stomach would only cause them more pain. But they deserved to know something was going to happen. So I leaned forward to grab there attention and jerked my head in Bella's direction. I saw there already wide eyes take on a new level of pain as I drew a line across my throat so fast only a Vampire could see it.

I turned to look at the male who would kill Bella to find him in the District 9 area. He was big and well built, capable of throwing a piece of wood into my best friend and sister's stomach.

My hand lunged forward to make sure that man would never lay a finger on my sister, but was stopped by the anthem finishing and Peacekeepers leading us off.

I swear, as soon as I was in the arena, I would kill that monster before he put a finger on my sister...

**Bella P.O.V**

The Peacekeepers led us of and took us of to different rooms. I was so tired as soon as I was in my sleeping gown Effie had given me on the train, as well as other items I couldn't afford in District 12 and after Charlie's death, I fell asleep almost instantly. One thought lingered in my mind as I let sleep take away the horrors of today. Would Alice be the one to kill me?

* * *

><p>I woke up in cold sweat as I heard the door swing shut with a soft bang... someone was in the room. I grabbed a iron rod that was used to poke the empty fireplace and prepared to defend myself against a Vampire or another tribute. I heard a bang and spun around to see my temporal closet doors open. I felt my heartbeat pick up a notch as fear began to settle in.<p>

Suddenly a cold breath tingled against my neck as a equally cold voice spoke from behind me.

"You really think you can defend yourself against me"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...<strong>

**Please Review on that Chapter and keep on Reading to find out who is visiting Bella...**

**Thank you for all the Reviews so far!**

**Keep Reviewing:) **


	5. The Start

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games... Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins do (Sigh...Sadly)**

**So everybody who reviewed so far I owe a big thank you too! The reviews are really helpful and help me improve my story so if you spot something that needs to be changed or improved please review or PM me!**

**Warning: This Chapter includes Emmett's P.O.V which will include bad jokes! I'm rubbish at making jokes!)**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Start**

_Previously:_

_I woke up in cold sweat as I heard the door swing shut with a soft bang... someone was in the room. I grabbed a iron rod that was used to poke the empty fireplace and prepared to defend myself against a Vampire or another tribute. I heard a bang and spun around to see my temporal closet doors open. I felt my heartbeat pick up a notch as fear began to settle in._

_Suddenly a cold breath tingled against my neck as a equally cold voice spoke from behind me._

_"You really think you can defend yourself against me"_

**Alice P.O.V**

As soon as the Peacekeeper was gone, I was running. Due to my good memory and seeing the Peacekeeper push Bella into a room helped me through the twisting halls of the Training Center which will be are home for the next week up until the Games start.

I walked, silently, through the last hall to get to a wooden door with a brass doorknob. I hesitated, listening to Bella's soft breathing and steady heartbeat. I then opened the door and ran in stopping when I was in the corner. Even though I was silent, Bella woke with a start, staring at the door. She froze and slowly reached down and grabbed a iron rod. I heard her heartbeat pick up as I saw the fear in her eyes.

I frowned as I saw what she was wearing. A dark brown gown with red socks! SOCKS! Bella's sense of fashion had not improved. In my moment of unawareness, my hand hit the closet door, causing it to bang. Bella's face to met mine though she wouldn't see me in the darkness. She walked hesitantly forward. I ran behind her as the wind of my movement made her freeze. I learned forward, by her ear, and whispered.

"You really think you can defend yourself against me?"

**Bella P.O.V**

Whoever the voice belong to wasn't human. I swung, whilst I turned to face them, the iron rod only for it to break on impact. The iron rod shattered against the white, hard body of Alice. Her black, spiky hair was filled with iron parts in a second.

"A...Alice!" I stammered, unable to get the name out without causing a slash of pain near my heart. She looked into my eyes and then they filed with sadness.

"Bella..." She got cut of by me running to her with my arms open wide. I was hugging her in a instant, my arms around her small frame. She stiffened as I remembered one crucial detail. I let go reluctantly, remembering her thirst.

"Sorry" I said, looking down. Why should I hug her when she left me?

"Bella..." She trailed of. I waited for her to continue only to find her walking away.

"Alice!" I cried out. No matter how bad she hurt me I was not going to let her go!

"Bella... someones coming. I have to go" She turned away when I heard the footsteps."Anyway... it's morning. Shouldn't you get dressed?" I turned to see daylight streaming out of my windows. I turned to Alice to find her already gone.

I got dressed in silence, hoping Alice would come back. Once I was washed and dressed I headed down to the dinning hall. Effie was talking to a woman with purple eyebrows. I got a plate and was about to get something to eat when Effie turned to me.

"Ah ah ah... what are you doing?" She said, smirking, properly payback for the train.

"Er... eating!" I turned away.

"Nope... you've got to get ready for tonight" I mentally slapped myself... the interviews were tonight. That meant a whole day in front of a mirror with Capitol strangers putting makeup and clothes on me. Today was going to be torture. Effie turned to the woman. "This is Mayly, your designer for the games."

"Hello... it's going to be a pleasure working with you Miss Swan!" She said in a girly, high-pitched squeal. If Alice had a twin it would be her. She was smaller than Alice but was a lot more giddy than her... if that was even possible. She walked up to me and lead me to a oak door. I opened it to see, to my horror, row after row of makeup.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed and turned to run away from the horror in front of me. After a lot of attempts to get out, Mayly grabbed me and was forced to tie me to the chair.

"Now stay still and it will take less time!"

* * *

><p>7 hours it took Mayly to get me ready for the interview. She put a silky red dress that would make even Rosalie jealous of me. She told me to look into the mirror which I had avoided at all costs during the session. I hesitantly looked into it and gasped at what I saw. A image of me but more beautiful than I could of ever imagined it. Deep red lipstick across my lips and dark blue powder on my eyelids.<p>

I walked out with Mayly holding my arm to keep me up right. I walked into the carriage bay with my head held high and I felt Mayly put a black cape around my shoulders. She poured some kind of liquid onto it and set it alight. This is what we had discussed in the makeup room. The tributes had to wear something to represent their district. Since mine was Mining tributes before me were forced to be covered in coal. Since Mayly was new, she didn't want to do that and came up with the idea of us being on fire.

With the cape on fire, I sat down in my carriage. The squeak of someone getting in alerted me of Luke joining me. I turned to look at him, his bright blonde hair and eyes were lit up with the light of the fire from his cape. He was so handsome with red on... Stop it! I couldn't stop thinking about Luke.

The Game makers, showing a bit of mercy on my already flustered form, began the role. District 1 went first. One by one the Districts were led out of the massive oak doors and into the crowded square.

**Emmett P.O.V (Didn't expect that did you!)**

Ever since Alice had told us that Bella was going to die Carlisle and Esme went into a zombie like state. They hated leaving Bella as much as Alice and me had. We stood near the front of the crowd waiting for the tributes to come out for the Opening Interviews.

The trumpet sounded just then and I looked at the square. One by one the districts came out. I searched for my little sister near the front. Alice was wearing a blue dress complete with dark blue netting. Jasper gasped suddenly as District 12 was read out. I looked at the back of the parade to see two fiery figures. When I saw fiery... I mean on FIRE! Bella was on fire.

"Whoa... Bella's on fire. Guess they revamped district 12's designer... get it re-Vamped!" I said, trying to make a joke to liven up everyone but the only response was a couple of groans at my bad pun. **(warned you) **We watched as the tributes went around in a parade and were led up to a stage were the Interviews were to take place.

The interviewer was, as always, Mark Caesar with his bright blue hair and purple fingernails... the guy painted his fingernails! One by one the tributes were read out. I watched Alice and did a thumbs up but her face seemed more anxious than last night. I guess she had another vision relating to Bella's death. I zoned out for all the interviews because they all were plain boring. Then Bella came on wearing a bright red dress with her brown hair braided. Edward will be wishing he was hear.

"So... Bella, what have you enjoyed the most in the Capitol?" He asked coolly, this was why they used the same guy again and again for the games because he made the tributes acted like themselves and help them in the crowd.

"The lamb stew" The crowd, as well as myself, cackled up in laughter. Bella laughed along, her bright red face reflected on the many screens located in the square. "You know... with the dumplings." Caesar smiled.

"Yes that is just lovely. Now Bella... when you volunteered" What... Bella volunteered? I turned to look at Jasper who wore the same expression as mine. "What did you say to Angela when you volunteered for her?" I guess that was cleared up. Just like Bella to volunteer to save someone else.

"I told her I would keep my heart beating and I would try to win" I felt horrible... that was the same thing she told Edward when she went to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. Just as Bella was about to say something the buzzer, that marked the end of the interview went off. Bella was led off as the male tribute for 12 was brought on.

"So Luke" The guy's name is Luke? "do you have a special girl in your life?" Asked Caesar, his face leaning in.

"Um..." The poor guy, having to confess he liked a girl in front of all Panem. "Yes, there is one I've had a crush on since forever but I'm pretty sure she didn't know I existed until the Reaping." Now I feel sorry for the guy and so did the rest of the crowd. A large number of cry's came from the crowd at this information.

"Really" Caesar's face leaned closer. Now I was feeling sorry for the guy. "So this is what you do... you go in there, you win this thing, and then she can't say no"

"Well... winning wouldn't help my case" I was leaning in now, everyone was.

"Why not?"

"Because she came with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Daaaa<strong>

**So how did you like Emmett's P.O.V. If it was horrible just tell me and I will not ever do it again!**

**Please review!**

**Just so you know, updates are going to be less frequent as I am starting a new story. It is a Twilight and Cirque Du Freak crossover called 'The Assistant'. **

**If you review more I might update more!**


	6. Impossible

**Hello everybody! Thank you to everyone how has reviewed so far!**

** Please review this chapter so I can make this chapter and story even better for the future readers. By the way... new chapters and updates are going to be more far a part so I can write more. The other reason is that I started to story whilst I was on holiday but now the holidays are drawing to a close I won't have much time to write so it will take longer.**

**I have started a new story called Angle Of Darkness which is a Teen Titans and Twilight Crossover!**

_Italic_** = thoughts**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games... they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. **

**So after that long notice... on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Impossible**

_Previously:_

_"So Luke" The guy's name is Luke? "do you have a special girl in your life?" Asked Caesar, his face leaning in._

_"Um..." The poor guy, having to confess he liked a girl in front of all Panem. "Yes, there is one I've had a crush on since forever but I'm pretty sure she didn't know I existed until the Reaping." Now I feel sorry for the guy and so did the rest of the crowd. A large number of cry's came from the crowd at this information._

_"Really" Caesar's face leaned closer. Now I was feeling sorry for the guy. "So this is what you do... you go in there, you win this thing, and then she can't say no"_

_"Well... winning wouldn't help my case" I was leaning in now, everyone was._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because she came with me"_

**Emmett P.O.V**

_WHAT? _The guy loved Bella! This is bad, bad, bad and wait till Edward finds out! He's going to kill him!

**Esme P.O.V**

_What? This Luke was in love with my daughter! Though she isn't my daughter but still! Oh this is bad. The poor sweethearts going to have to kill her or be killed by her! _I looked at my husband and saw a expression that matched mine. We both had been worried about her and Edward since there relationship was fragile. Everyone was now looking at Bella's face as well as the cameras, causing Bella's shell- shocked face to appear everywhere.

**Bella P.O.V**

The announcement caused everyone to look at me and I'm sure that the cameras were now showing my face to every single person alive. As I looked at the screens surrounding the square showed my face a bright red face with a expression that would of caused me to laugh stuck on my face. I turned away and ran for my temporary room. I heard the other tributes laugh and sneering as I ran past with my hands covering my face.

As soon as I locked my door I fell onto the floor in a heap of sobs. _I couldn't take this any more... I loved Edward but I loved Luke? What do I do now? _I thought to myself, I knew I wouldn't get any sponsors after that or any help from Haymitch, now they would all think I am weak and would be one of the first to die in the arena. That thought clung to me, the thought of dying in front of everyone, probably with a sword or spear sticking out of my stomach.

Fear filled me... I couldn't die. Not in front of everyone, not in front of Billy or Jacob or Angela! They didn't deserve that! _I'l win so I can go home! _So if I wasn't going to die then I had to win. The thought filled me with disgust. I was a healer, not a killer. _I will kill quickly and stop there suffering. _

I heard knocks and shouts from outside my room. The Peacekeepers and Haymitch trying to get into my room. I sighed and got up and unlocked the door. The door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Haymitch.

I waited patiently for him to start screaming at me but nothing happened. When it finally did, I realesed my breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Just go to sleep" He spoke as I if he had been the one who had his heart ripped out a second time. He left and I locked the door once more. Following his advice I went to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, you know the drill by know. Please review so I can make it better.<strong>

**See you later!**


	7. Training

**Hello everybody you all now the drill by now! Please review so I can make it better for other readers. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Hunger Games or Twilight (Sadly... sigh) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

**Training**

_Previously:_

_Fear filled me... I couldn't die. Not in front of everyone, not in front of Billy or Jacob or Angela! They didn't deserve that! I'l win so I can go home! So if I wasn't going to die then I had to win. The thought filled me with disgust. I was a healer, not a killer. I will kill quickly and stop there suffering._

_I heard knocks and shouts from outside my room. The Peacekeepers and Haymitch trying to get into my room. I sighed and got up and unlocked the door. The door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Haymitch._

_I waited patiently for him to start screaming at me but nothing happened. When it finally did, I realesed my breath that I didn't realize I was holding._

_"Just go to sleep" He spoke as I if he had been the one who had his heart ripped out a second time. He left and I locked the door once more. Following his advice I went to sleep..._

**Bella P.O.**** V**

I woke up in cold sweat. My fear of death had not gone away last night, the nightmare did not help.

_Flashback:_

_I stood in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by plants and flowers. In the center was the great and golden horn that was the center of the Arena. Near it was a small table with packages of different sizes. Each one had a number marking it to a District. The one with number twelve on it was a dark grey box. _

_I snapped out of my daydream to hear a set of approaching footsteps. Realizing I could not stay in the middle of the meadow I ran to the center and grabbed the strange grey box. I turned to see a large branch flying towards me, too fast for me to avoid. It hit me with the force of Emmett's hugs, impaling my stomach. A shriek scream ripped through the air. I closed my open mouth to realize it was mine. As I fell, darkness sipped into the corners of my vision. I saw a massive boy, about the size of Emmett, smirk as I fell into the dark. _

_Present:_

The fear filled me, strong as I fell under it's strong influence. I grabbed the bed post in order to stay upright. Today was the day of training. The training would last three days, on the last day you would have a private session to show the Game Makers what you could do.

I had no idea on what I could show, I could neither fight nor flee. Ask anyone in what used to be Forks, they all knew, I would trip over a bump in the path or a root of a tree.

Deciding that getting some food would be a good thing to do, I got dressed and left the safety of my room. The dining room was quiet when I entered, all conversation cutting off. I met the stare of Luke with hostile eyes. I hated him now, after Edward had left I has sworn of love for as long as I live, which might not be that long. I refused to have my heart broken again.

I wondered over to the food table and got some of the Lamb Stew which I loved. I turned to look at Haymitch who seemed more tired than usual. Next to him, to my surprise, sat Effie Trinket. Her normal pink wig absent, revealing her dark brown hair. Next to her was the traitor, Luke. After my personal decision last night, that I would kill, I hated the boy with all my soul. I was no longer stopped by the Healer side of me, I would kill. To save myself and the others in Forks from watching me die.

Haymitch saw my glare and returned one of his own. I felt a sudden surge of rage at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked, my temper rising. Haymitch glared at me and his face turned a beetroot red.

"Your asking me what's the problem? You ruined every chance of you getting sponsors last night!" He stood up at the same time I did. Both are faces were glowing in rage.

"He ruined my chances and made me look like a fool" I screamed at Haymitch, pointing at the traitor. I turned to glare at him, successfully making him flinch. "I thought we were in this together!" Everything I had felt towards him and the Cullen's were thrown out of me. I felt strangely empty once I had stopped shouting.

He stood and walked away, dumping his plate into the high-tech sink. In a second, I felt regret, but then nothing. Haymitch muttered something under his breath which, sadly, sounded like 'well done'. I was outraged, how could he favor him over me! He was the one who had to lie to the crowd about loving me! He was the one to make me look like a fool!

The clock struck ten, time for training. I put my uneaten stew down the sink and walked to the training hall. The training hall was located near the back of The Justice Building. It was a room filled with different stations for different subjects, such as rope trying or sword fighting. I got there as the other tributes were starting, as I walked past they smirked at me. After last nights display, I had been expecting it. But I kept my head held high and walked past the many tributes that were going to die.

* * *

><p>The last three days I had kept to the survival stations, I occasional went to the sword fighting station because I needed at least some idea on how to fight. Today was the day of are private session with the Game Makers. They would then give a score based on our skills, which I didn't have. The other Tributes were called, I was last. When I entered the hall, the Game Makers were all drinking and paying no attention to me. Why would they? This is all a Game to them.<p>

I walked over to the button that sent out the weapons. I heard laughing from the Game Makers and I turned to see a massive bird with a long neck be put down on the table. I felt rage rip through me, it wasn't far that the tributes from District 12 were ignored. I grabbed an ax and flung it at the bird. The blade went straight through the long neck of it, causing it to fall onto the floor. I paused to breath before grabbing a knife and throwing it in the same direction, this caused it to bury deep into the wall. The handle was wooden so I grabbed a spear and through it at the knife. A ear-splitting crack ripped through the already quite hall as the spear buried deep into the handle of the knife.


	8. The End

**PLEASE READ! IT IS IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS! **

**I am stuck for an idea for the arena, so please review your ideas! If I don't get any ideas I will go with a forest which is very boring!  
><strong>

**So please review or PM me with any ideas you may have! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Hunger Games or Twilight (Sadly... sigh) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

**The End**

_Previously:_

_The last three days I had kept to the survival stations, I occasional went to the sword fighting station because I needed at least some idea on how to fight. Today was the day of are private session with the Game Makers. They would then give a score based on our skills, which I didn't have. The other Tributes were called, I was last. When I entered the hall, the Game Makers were all drinking and paying no attention to me. Why would they? This is all a Game to them._

_I walked over to the button that sent out the weapons. I heard laughing from the Game Makers and I turned to see a massive bird with a long neck be put down on the table. I felt rage rip through me, it wasn't far that the tributes from District 12 were ignored. I grabbed an ax and flung it at the bird. The blade went straight through the long neck of it, causing it to fall onto the floor. I paused to breath before grabbing a knife and throwing it in the same direction, this caused it to bury deep into the wall. The handle was wooden so I grabbed a spear and through it at the knife. A ear-splitting crack ripped through the already quite hall as the spear buried deep into the handle of the knife._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alice P.O.V<span>**

Today was the day we got are scores on are private session with the Game Makers. We all waited in a line, District 1 to 12. The peacekeepers were waiting, it was common that if a tribute got a high score a fight could start. Nearly all the Capitol were standing at the edge of the stage were Mark Caesar sat. He would read out the scores. The scores ranged from 1 to 12, 12 being the highest. If you got a low score, you would be seen as a easy target and would not get any sponsors, this would also lead to tributes trying to kill you. If you got a high score, tributes would band together to kill you. Either way it was a lose lose situation.

I saw my family standing near the back of the crowd, the gold eyes all locked on mine and Bella's, though she wouldn't know. I tried to look happy when my score of 9 was read out, but all I could think of was Bella. She was not a fighter nor runner. If a fast tribute went after her she would not make it. My vision on Bella's death was still fresh in my mind, a sharp metal spear sticking out of her stomach while her weak, red hands rose, trying to reach out towards something I didn't see. It scared me to see that but my visions weren't perfect and it could still change. We were all hoping I was wrong.

The boy from District 12 was read out, a murmur ran through the crowd as a number 9 appeared on the screen. It was now Bella's turn, I knew she wouldn't get a high score but I was corrected. A number 12 appeared on the screen and a gasp ripped through the crowd in absolute shock. As far as I know, there has never been a tribute with a score of 12 even the Careers!

I turned to look at her and was shocked with what I saw. Her eyes now held a look of determination and no fear. Her head was looking out to the crowd and held high. If I hadn't been a vampire I would of been scared of her.

**Jasper P.O.V**

I sensed the emotions around me and felt a overwhelming wave of shock. Bella's score had ripped a blast of hope through the crowd who were originally from Forks. But what frightened me the most was the anger exploding from a massive boy, big enough to be called a man, glaring at Bella. I looked around me and noticed that I was not the only one who had noticed, Esme's face was filled with hope that she hadn't wore since we had left our home.

The tributes were led of by Peacekeepers into the Justice Building. I felt fear for my sister, a career could easily sneak into her room and slit her throat. But as the doors swung shut, a wave of loneliness swept through me, my mate would have to fight her best friend in a matter of 3 hours.

**Bella P.O.V**

Today is the day; today the Games begin.

Thinking of all the ways I'll humanely kill my fellow tributes has reminded me that I am human and not invincible.

I force myself out of bed, getting up means I have to face today. It's not like I can stop time. I learnt that long ago, I wanted to keep returning to the short year I spent with the Cullens. I will enter the arena and it would be like all those years ago, I wouldn't know how to act; but I'll learn.

I walk into the dining room; Luke is already there. I have noticed these past few days that he is an early riser, which will aid her in the arena. Going from sleeping a full ten hours to barely getting any is a shock to the system. This means that he'll always be ready to fight. Argh Bella! You're doing it again! I tell myself. I must not care for my fellow tributes, it will be a matter of days before they are all dead, and that is the point of the Hunger Games. It's just the two of us for now. Effie and Haymitch don't need to worry about preparing for the arena. We only have the next three hours to eat and drink as much as we can to prepare our bodies for the arena. After we eat we'll be dressed and then flown to the arena. In total three hours before we enter Hell.


	9. Return

Hello** everybody and sorry for the late update! I was at a scout camp all last weekend so I had ABSOLUTELY no access to a computer! From now on all my updates on all of my stories will be out on a weekly basis!**

**Now in this chapter is the person you have all been waiting for... the twin of Jedward! IT'S EDWARD!**

**BooBoo33- **This chapter will be longer!

**YellowShirt37-** Very soon!

**Vinny-nicole- **Thanks! The arena is going to be very **intresting **and **EPIC!**

**By the way I will answer all questions in the Reviews at the Start of the Chapter. Up here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Return**

**Edward's P.O.V (I am so evil, HA HA HA!):  
><strong>

The wind ran through my hair as I ran towards the outskirts of District 12. The freedom of running nearly cleared my mind of the one thing that hurt me still, Bella. Ever since I had left Forks I had felt so horrible to the love of my life, and knowing I could never see her again tore me apart.

Carlisle and Esme had tried to comfort me, such as loving parents. Alice hated me for making her leave her best friend, and Jasper hated me for making Alice so depressed. Rosalie didn't show any care and only held a grudge against me for making us leave so soon, she hated moving and settling over and over again. Emmett utterly loathed me, I had taken his funny little sis away from him, and for that he could never forgive me.

I was ripped apart, like the worst night of my life had come back and it now ran through my veins. I had gone back to Denali to hid from the accusing glares of my adopted siblings. The irony had filled the action, the first time I had hid was when Bella had entered my life and now I was hiding away from her once more.

Tanya, being her selfish self, had tried many times to flirt with me. One day I had snapped and ripped her arm off, the other sisters had stopped me from killing her, but I was so ashamed with what I had done, I left and turned into the thing I hated the most. A monster.

Like my last rebellious phase, I tracked down killers, rapists and human monsters but the shame of having to look in the mirror and see my now red eyes had filled me,. I had stopped again and ran.

Ever since running away from my love, after turning on a dear friend and killing humans, I felt lost and so I now traveled to the only place I could go, home.

The ever green forests of Forks filled me with hope, if Bella was here I could just check she was alright. Though she would have been 23 by now and may have a husband, friends, Children...

I shook my head at the thought, the possibility of anyone touching my Bella brought up horrible memory's from Esme's mind. He could be a rapist, he could hit her and abuse her... The list went on of what horrible things could happen to her whilst I was gone.

The sound of hundreds of heart beats snapped me out of my waking nightmare. I peered through the trees to see the whole of Forks or District 12, whatever you wanted to call it, stood silence in front of a high screen, one only used when the Hunger Games were on. When I was traveling, loathing myself, I heard of the games and was disgusted. In this fragile world of vampires and humans, the Volturi rarely took action anymore. If they were still somewhere in the remains of Italy, they would take great pleasure in humans fighting in arena to the death.

The screens then came to life, and the voice of Mark Caesar filled the silent square. Then a voice out of sevral minds fillled my thoughts. One thought coming from the only mind who was not centered on the screen, Angela Weber's.

_The games are about to start, I hope Bella's okay..._ Her thoughts ran out, filling my emotions with confusion. Why would she be worring about Bella?

"And finally the tributes from District 12, Luke Smith!" The voice of the presenter ran out. "and the girl on fire... Isabella Swan!"

Horror filled me, the unluckiest person in the world, Bella, had been picked. My Bella. Her kind nature would show her as a weak and would be pivcked off with ease.

I turned and ran towards the heart of this ripped apart world, the Capitol, where my family and Bella were waiting.

I turned my back too quickly to hear the finale sentence of the programm.

"and may the Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arena 176<strong>

**Bella's P.O.V:**

Today was the day, the day I killed. The day the Hunger Games began. I stood in my tube in a small room. I was wearing a pair of black trousers, a black tank top and a black jacket. I had not seen Alice in the last few hours before the bloodshed but I knew she was somewhere near by. Not that would do anything for me. I had seen all of the Cullens in the crowd, all but _him_.

The man who broke my heart, Edward.

I wondered where he was for a few moments before I relised I didn't care. He had left me in the forest alone, the dark woods with no where to go. He had broke every promise he had made to me. The love he felt for me was a lie, I was only a play thing for _him _, for all of _them_. Haymitch stood within my view as I waited for the start, with Effie close by sobbing. Like she cared. His face a look of guilt as he said his finale words before the tube closed, sealing me away from the world.

"Good Luck" He had offered his advice which was safely stored in my brain. His own experiences as well as watching careers winning, he knew a lot in the subject of survival.

Effie had been more emotional with my departure, Haymitch was used to saying goodbye to kids who in a matter of hours were dead, her tears had cut deep and I had hugged her for sometime before the Peacekeepers had taken us away. I did not know where that traitor, Luke, was but I hoped he died soon. I knew it was wrong to wish for someone's death but I was filled with hate at him and _him_.

If I found him alive in the arena... He wouldn't survive the encounter. Tributes who killed tributes from the same district were looked down upon and never spoken to again. It didn't matter anyway in my case. Even if I won I would die soon after.

I did not plan to live after the games. It was not uncommen for the tributes to commit suicide but many went crazy with regret and pain. There was plenty of posinious plants in the woods around District 12 and if worse came to the worse there was plenty of cliffs to jump off. The cliffs of La Push were still intact, if not even sharper and steeper after La Push's explosion in the war. If that didn't work there were plenty of trees and rope. It was not uncommon for victors to hang themselves after going crazy, every victor had committed suicide in someway.

I watched the tube close and all sound from the outside world cut off. Haymitch back away as the tube began to move upwards, towards the arena. Towards hell.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Edward P.O.V:**

I hit the Capitol stench with full force. The clogged air filled with perfume and cloth. The buildings all different colors like a rainbow. The street filled with crowds as they stood watching a report just before the games started. I wandered through the tightly packed streets as I searched for my family. This would be a nearly impossible task for a human but, with my humanity gone, I was a vampire.

The scent of all my family members except Alice were close.

I turned to see them all staring at me with sad gold eyes. Their thoughts told me what I feared, Bella was in the Hunger Games. That single fact was enough to make me run straight to the arena, wherever it might be, and get her out of there. But I couldn't. She wasn't mine to save. Since the moment I left her in the woods she wasn't mine, she was someone else's girl. She would never be mine.

I searched for Alice, the perfect sister, only to find Jasper's side empty. I felt a surge of fear as Jasper sent out waves of worry. That made me feel much worse. As soon as I stopped running I fell. Vampires had perfect balance so they never fell. But the regret and pain were too much for my sense and I collapsed to my fathers knees.

"No! Father will you forgive me?" I looked up at Carlisle, hoping for forgiveness.

"It's okay my son" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!"Emmett shouted, pushing past my father.

"You forgave him so easiely because he's your first born! He hurt us all and you let him back in the hurt us again!" He screamed louder, hurting my ears.

"Emmett..." My father was cut off by his next cry.

"I lost my baby sister because of him! He didn't even ask for our opinion!" He was getting louder.

I felt the guilt pressing on me, getting harder, like it was weighing me down. I looked up to see Emmett's furious face within inches of mine. Rosalie's face was near smug, watching with interest. Esme's face was filled with pain, she hated it when we fought. Jasper's face was filled with worry and without Alice to clm him down, he was sending out many waves of emotion. Confusing my own.

"and now she's going to die." My head snapped up at his words. Emmett's face was now filled with fear and pain. My unbeating heart broke in a instant.

"WHAT!" My voice rose and I looked for any sign that they were joking. All there faces were filled with regret and pain.

"You've got to be lying! Tell the truth!"

* * *

><p><strong>If we said yes then we would be lying!<strong>

**You all hate me now , don't you!**

**The idea of Bella committing suicide came to me as I was writing this but if you think about it, if you saw people die in front of your very eyes you'd go crazy, wouldn't you?**

**Please review and if I get more than 45 reviews the next chapter will be out by Thursday!**


	10. Hell

**Happy birthday to me!**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**Happy Birthday, Lauren!**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**I am writing this chapter a few days after my birthday so it may be late... oh it will be late! **

**Anyway please review any improvements blah blah blah, you know the drill**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Hunger Games! (Sadly)**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Hell**

**_Bella Swan P.O.V_  
><strong>

The tube, which was steadily rising, filled with fresh air and I was in the arena.

The first thing I notice was how modern it was.

The city was war torn like a bomb had dropped on it. The buildings were ripped apart and the road looked like the ground had exploded. The giant gold horn stood in the middle of the square with all the tributes in a even circle around the horn. Several tributes were looking around in a daze, others were ready to run, either to the horn or away. The horn was surrounded by weapons, bags and food.

The gong went off with a bang breaking the deathly silence.

In that second the square was hell on earth. The fastest tributes were already at the horn, already tributes were falling to swords, knifes and ax's. All soaked in blood.

It took me only seconds to get to the first ring of supplies, a minute to get to the middle.

My eyes locked on a black backpack which looked stuffed with stuff and a cleaver. The cleaver was a long blade with a curved end **(Rena's weapon in Higurashi)**. It sat just outside the main ring off weaponry, on top off the pile. I reached over to grab it along with the backpack which was already in my hands. As soon as they were firmly on my person, I ran.

I ran like the wind blowing through someone's hair. I ran like a wounded animal from the hunter. I ran from the blood bath that now swarmed the arena.

I didn't stop for signs of pursuit though I doubt that the alive tributes would come after me. They were too busy fighting for their own lives.

I looked around for Alice trying to spot her pitch black hair in the steadily decreasing light of day. I saw a flash of white skin but it was too fast for me to tell who it was even though their was no over vampires other than her.

The darkness was falling quick like a cape covering the play box of a lunatic.

I ran into a broken building, much like a office, and climbed the tall wooden supports up to a large ledge. After checking that no one could get in I relaxed. I was hidden and wasn't going to die just yet.

I took this time to sort my supplies, the backpack first. It's bulging form was fulled to the brim with stuff. A knife, black jacket, water bottle, a bag of bread and apples, sleeping bag, and finally a pair of black glasses. I had know idea what they were for but their purpose would reveal itself so I left them alone for now.

I placed the small sleeping bag on the rough floor and placed my cleaver next to my hand for easy access. I felt the darkness pulling me under and I fell to it and let the dreams take me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anju (Last name unknown) P.O.V<strong>_

There had been screams.

Begging. Pleading.

Agony.

Then silence.

Around four hours since the games began the gongs had ended, signalling the end to the bloodbath. Shortly after that the screaming wound down and soon there was silence. No more voices. The only sound were the crickets and wind echoing through the rafters.

I was hiding in a barn, just off the war torn city. I had ran a mile, hard to tell in the arena, to the farm house surrounded by corn plants but when I had arrived I knew it wasn't safe. Whatever happened to the tributes who had fought at the horn was happening to other tributes around the arena as the Careers spread out in a pack. The house would be the first place they'd search if they came for me.

Scratch that. _When _they came for me.

It was just a matter of time.

I had stood out side of the house wondering what to do. I hadn't taken long to decide the barn. I had plenty of time to regret the decision. I could off ran to the fields of corn and taken refuge their, it would of been better in the long run.

Because I knew the second they finished at the house they would come to the barn.

Stupid Stupid! Stupid!

I was trapped. The time to run had been when they were busy at the horn taking out tributes left and right. The house was right on the edge of the city. They'd be getting right close by now.

How many of them were there? I had been too panicky to count. There had to be at least five, maybe more.

But every time I tried to convince my brain of logic to move, my legs refused to do what they were told.

_Dear_ _Sam, remember last summer before you were kidnapped from District 7? You told me if there was a time I needed help I could call you and you would beat them up. Your tough baby sister isn't as tough as she thought she was and could use a body guard right now. _

If only telepathy worked.

What was that stupid mantra mother was always chanting? _Sticks and stones may break my bones but insults will never hurt me._

A cracking noise outside the barn and my heart took off. Someone was standing outside the doors.

They's found me.

No, they hadn't found me. Stop overreacting. I needed to get control of myself otherwise I'd jump up the minute they walked through the doors.

Remain calm. Count backwards from twenty to try to slow my breathing. Push my heart back down my throat and force it to be quiet. I could do this. My hiding spot in the corner was good. I'd managed to cover myself with hat and a old blanket. On first glance I'd look like a big pile of nothing. Didn't the hero hid in the rafters in horror movies? Staying on the ground would allow me to run as soon as they reached the dead end. Out of the doors and into the night before they knew I was gone.

They had guns, swords and knives. I was fast but not faster than a bullet.

The noise came again. A bang and a crunchy on the gravel outside. The sound of a hand sliding open the doors. Footsteps along the wood. I couldn't tell if it was one person or two.

From my hiding spot I could see three feet in front of me. Why hadn't I hid in a place were I could see the door better?

The person began moving towards the middle of the barn. They were taking their time, small unrushed steps, obviously in no hurry to kill me. They had to know I was here. Maybe they could smell my fear?

The person began to whistle.

_Oh, my darling,_

_Oh, my darling,_

_Oh, my darling,_

_Oh, my darling, Anju._

Oh how I hated that song. Sam and Clementine used to sing it to me whenever they wanted to annoy me.

I should off grabbed a weapon. Anything. There was so many other courses of action I could off taken. Instead I'd pretty much served myself on a silver platter. I really was living up to that blonde- cheerleader stereotype.

A few weeks ago someone had emailed a joke questionnaire on how to survive a vampire attack.** (I got one off those once... scored quite high myself:) Oh the irony!)** I'd scored quite high. Of course I'd stated I'd head down to the local weapon store and arm myself before holing up in a isolated cabin in the north. OK, so it wasn't the best of comparison to how well I could do in a real life emergency situation but the whole concept kept creeping into my mind. What a joke. I couldn't even survive a few hours up against blood- shed craving humans.

The whistler moved slowly and steadily across the barn. At least I'd been smart enough to hide in the corner. As he passed me, I fought the urge to move. I was like a mouse being hunted by a eagle. I needed to stay still and not jump up and flee. Running blind never served the mouse justice and it probably won't work for me.

Funny how my legs had refused to work earlier and now they were itching to kick.

_Dear Sam, you were right. If I get out of this alive, I'll take those tae kwon do lessons you said a I needed. Just promise me you'll be here to help me get those punches right. Give me a sign to let me know you're not just a figment of my imagination and still alive somewhere in this destroyed world. It'll give me the courage to kick ass. I promise._

I needed to stop this. Talking to my maybe/ more-than- likely dead brother wasn't going to help the situation. Meanwhile the whistler had grown quiet. I strained my ears, listening. Was he gone? Had he slipped back out through the door when I was making all my imaginary resolutions?

No, there it was again - the sound of a boot scraping against the wood from across the barn. My assailant was climbing the ladder to the rafters. All I had to do was wait until he reached the top and I could get out. Moving as slowly as I could, I pushed the blanket of my head to get a better view. The doors to the barn were wide open. I could slip out without making a sound.

My assailant swung his foot over onto the beams. The creaking noise above was the signal to move. It was now or never. Carefully I pulled back the blanket and scanned the area. The barn floor was empty. I didn't even look up at the rafters. I forced myself to walk quietly instead of running, fully aware that my back was now a perfect target if the tribute chose to look over the beam onto the first floor.

There were no shouts or sudden footfalls. No one rushed forward to claim a defenseless tribute. I moved quickly but carefully. No point running only to alert the whole area that I was here. Might as well put a flashing light above my head saying, _I'm here!_

Outside I tasted the air once more. I had forgotten how to breath. The air was fresh and smelt like the bright green woods if District 7. But memory's of home did not wipe the fact that a tribute that would kill me if he/she got a chance was right behind me. As soon as I was sure the tribute hadn't seen me, I was running.

It didn't take long to reach the corn fields and the the woods. It was nice to hear the sounds of the woods. If you listened carefully you could hear the insects chirping.

But that peaceful atmosphere was shattered as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I was spun around to see a large tribute with the biggest muscles I have ever seen. It took a second to see he held a spear.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alice Cullen P.O.V<em>**

The screams had lasted a eternity.

A continues string of ear-splitting screams. The screams that cut of suddenly.

I was in a abandoned street in the middle of the city. The Game Makers had made it really realistic. Over-turned cars stood in the way, making travel hard. Doors were swung open on hinges and the eyes stared at you.

Countless glazed eyes filled every inch you could see. Countless dead bodies littering the streets, some looked like they had been killed by some savage animal. Others were decaying, from whatever event that had caused all the deaths though I knew what it was.

The Dark Days. When America was in chaos. The war had lasted five long years. Countries turned on each other. Japan launched a bacterial weapon called '_**The Syndrome**_' which made people go crazy and turn on each other, eventually ripping out their own throat. The attack had been on Asia where students had attacked teachers. Families ripped apart.

Since Asia had the most weaponry at the time, they caused the spread off the disease. Causing world wide murder. Carlisle had been working in a hospital in New York when a bomb went off causing him to nearly die. All of the workers and patients had been killed but Carlisle had been able to heal himself before the services had arrived. He was the only survivor

It was pure horror, the shear amount of death. Did human kind have any limits? They watched the poor beg and starve whilst themselves grow fat. The rich watched as the poor died slow and painful death's. Where was the mercy? The human species had started to cannibalize from the inside. Breaking out to cause the deaths now lying in front of me.

I had watched from a tall building, the horror at the horn. Watched the blood of 10 spill on the cold hard tarmac of a broken world. The surviving Careers knitting together and set up a camp in the middle of the square. Able to see any sign of attack far before they got close enough to do any damage.

Was it right to defend such monsters?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luke Smith P.O.V<strong>_

Sometime after the bloodbath, my cousin drew her last breath.

I was holding her hand when she left. I'd been sitting by her side all night as the surviving tributes slumbered. How could I sleep whilst my sister died?

10 tributes had died in the past 24 hours. Maybe even more. I'd heard some Careers talking about it nearby. Most of all the tributes from District 5 to 9 were dead. Except the tributes from 7. I had seen their faces in the night sky. Besides I didn't know anyone. The death of strangers didn't fill me with a lot of sadness.

But the bottom of my world dropped out from underneath me when my cousin joined them.

She had been the only kind one among a family of abusive parents. They made us work none stop for hours at a time fishing or weaving. She had left with her grandmother for District 9. She would of taken me too if not for the law. I couldn't go any where without my parents permission, and of course they didn't let me go.

None of that mattered to me as I held the cooling hand of my cousin.

My friends were all dead. Only a handful of teachers got out but later died. Even Mr Yuan with his wrecked Land Rover.

Something truly bad was happening but at that point I was too numb to care.

I remembered taking a taxi to the destroyed school next to the sea. I had been off sick when it had happened. The sky overhead was thick with smoke and dust. The air burned my throat when I breathed it in. It had made me light headed and I had tripped over the curb twice until my lungs and brain got time to get use to the low amount of oxygen.

The remains of my high school was out before me, a pile of rubble and fire. No one had even noticed when I had crossed over the barrier set out for crowd control and moved towards the Gym. The firemen had been busy and the police officers were over by the growing crowd of panicky parents and curious onlookers. Ambulances and paramedics rushed about but there had been no survivors left to take to the nearby hospital. Not like that would save any off them.

Chaos.

There was already a memorial section and I'd moved among the candles, flowers and pictures of my friends. I had seen Tom's dad talking to a doctor while his mother sobbed. I had moved quickly then, not wanting to explain why I was still alive.

The Gym had been at the back of the building and I had slipped away from all the noise, ignoring the heatwaves that radiated from the destroyed structure. What had I been looking for? I couldn't answer that. Maybe for some tiny ray of hope that one of my friends had survived. But had I been really expecting them to had been pulled from the rubble?

"I just need to see," I had spoken aloud.

The parking lot had been empty of people. Hundreds of cars, my own somewhere in that sea of metal and concrete. If someone had stopped me then I would of said I was just picking it up. Holding the keys had helped.

There had been no blood stains on the concrete. No bodies piled up to go the the morgue. No half-burned books or belongings that might of been thrown through the air during the explosion.

Had I been expecting that?

There had been no evidence that bodies were waiting underneath the rubble. No proof at all that my school was now a tomb. I had left after that. Driving around until my car's fuel tank had been nothing but fumes. Had stopped to refill and eaten crisps I hadn't tasted. After I had taken sometime to get some fresh air, I had driven back to my home to suffer another round of punishment.

Her hands were freezing and her blonde hair covering the wound in her head and neck. She slipped away at midnight, I felt her go. Her body went limp and her breath stopped. The Careers had come for me then, saying I was useful because I killed the tribute who killed my cousin.

They wrapped her in cloth and set fire to it. I had screamed for them to stop, to put it out but they did nothing. They had then dragged me to a mat in a broken house were the Careers had made camp.

My hands were cold and my face relaxed as sleep entered me. Begging me to go to the land of dreams.

I could feel the thrill as I had stood over a dying female tribute and watched her blood stain the pavement red. Hear her screams as the knife slipped through the soft flesh of her throat. She died by my hands.

I could never forget her last words.

"Papa..."

Her father watched her own daughter die. Was he mourning now?

The countless family members who were now crying for their lost sons and daughters.

Their screams would haunt me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. how was it?<strong>

**I won't be able to update till next week due to me going on a school camping trip to the Lake District! So please review and I might get a chapter out as soon as I get back:)**

**Ciao everybody!**

**P.S: Chapter will be longer as I have more ideas for the end and middle!**

**P.S.S: Did you like the arena? **


	11. Mistake

**Hello everybody and welcome to the 11th chapter in this fanfiction! My apologies for the long wait but I have been very busy with school camp etc etc. Anyway now its the 6 week holidays so chapters and updates will be a lot more common!**

**Anyway lets get the chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games as they are own by their creators.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM FOR INFORMATION ABOUT FUTURE FANFICS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Mistake**

***Three days later***

**Luke Smith**

"What do you think?"

The binoculars were cracked and I saw the world in two halves, both were colorless and slightly out of focus. It hurt my eyes and I blinked several times to try to make the world look normal again. What did I think? Me and a tribute from District 3 had stumbled across a small ranch house by the edge of the destroyed city. We almost hadn't seen it; most of the building was hidden behind an overgrow of evergreens.

"Well?" Evans snapped his fingers under my nose to bring me back to reality. To get my attention.

"Empty" I scratched my head and raised the binoculars again. We'd been watching this building from the bushes for a few hours now. There had been no movements from inside but that didn't mean anything. They could be sleeping or waiting fr some stupid tributes to come and make a mistake. Nothing would be empty or free. But the further from the city meant further from the possible tributes and creatures that might be lurking in the abandoned houses. There was always a possibility of that the tributes or Careers wouldn't bother to come out this far. We hadn't seen anything for three days. This could be a free zone that no other tribute had entered. That chance was as small as a needle being in a haystack. "Maybe" I said finally. "It's worth looking at."

"Maybe not."

"We can't take a chance." We were out of food. Having divvied up the remaining stash of crackers from our combined finds and backpacks from the start for supper two days ago. We'd discussed hunting - there were plenty of wild animals - but lighting a fire to cook was too risky. We couldn't take the chance, knowing that others would be drawn by the smoke.

We were stuck, and we both knew it. Who knew were the next meal could come from. The last pizza I had ever ordered was a few weeks ago. And no Pizza Delivery man was going to come calling any time soon. There may never be another one... and we had a child with us.

We had found a small eleven year old boy hiding in a lumberjack camp one day ago. He was sickly and I didn't think he would survive much longer without some kind of edible food and, if were lucky, some medicine.

"There's no such thing as chance anymore."

I didn't answer him. We all had our ghosts. On the second day we found the street near the 'horn' soaked in blood. Far more than Jake the Ripper could ever imagined. Most of the doors on the surrounding houses had been ripped off like a Career or a wild animal had ripped it of its hinges in a effort to get to what lay behind.

"I think we should take the chance." He spoke from right behind me. Literary making me jump. Landing back on soft ground, he grabbed the binoculars and raised them to his eyes. "These things are useless, man. How on earth have you been staring out of these for two hours? I would of shot myself." Tossing them back, he scratch his chin. "Seriously, that kid don't look too good. We've got to do something and fast or he won't make it till nightfall."

"I know." The small child reminded me of my dead cousin. Her body decomposing on the curb were I had left her unless the Hovercraft was picking up the dead bodies but I haven't seen any yet. "But we can't go until we're absolutely know it's safe."

"We've been here for hours." If it weren't safe then wouldn't the Careers attacked by now?"

"Maybe."

"Anyway, this is still civilization so, if the Game Makers have made it mostly real, we can't spit without hitting a Taco Bell or Pizza Hut."

I glanced back at the small boy. His head resting against a tree. The boy, I couldn't remember his name, hadn't opened his eyes for a long time. Shallow gasps escaped his bluish lips, his chest barley rising against his mud stained shirt. His face had turned a deathly white, eyes sunken deep into his skull with deep purple rising around them. The poor kid probably weighed as much as a small animal. Sure, we had all lost quite a lot of wait and most tributes would run each other over for a hamburger, but this was different. This was a kid. They weren't suppose to go hungry.

Children weren't suppose to know that monsters existed as well.

His blonde hair was mattered that properly hadn't been brushed since this whole ordeal started. He was singing under his breath. A song I haven't heard since I was young. He shouldn't really be singing. The noise might attract the wrong kind of attention. But I wasn't about to tell him to stop. This might be his last chance to look at the world and marvel at its beauty.

No one wants to go off into the darkness alone.

"Screw it. Lets do it." I turned to Evans. "Get the kid."

I watched him coax the kid to standing and lean against Evans like he was a beacon keeping him alive. It wasn't really good to make the kid walk when, by the look on his face, pained him so much. He should rest. But their was no place safe enough anymore.

We moved into the tree line surrounding the destroyed city and ranch house. Sticking closely to the woods in case we needed to run. It reminded me of home, of District 12. Of Forks. The safety of the woods was like a temple made by God. I had watched Bella go into them many times, mostly when she wanted to be alone or in pain. I had never been able to talk to her, not at school or when she was hurting from the Cullens departure. Maybe the Reaping had been a good thing.

I got my wish. I was able to talk to her. Even though she now hates me.

I know shes still alive somewhere or I would have seen her face in the sky. She was hiding somewhere in the city. As soon as I had a chance to talk to Evans about it I would. I would not leave my District partner alone, she needed help. And I was going to help her.

I broke down the door and hell was revealed...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers! How I love them! Makes the story better and have more excitement.<strong>

**I'm sorry for the long wait but after reading the last chapter I thought I would give you guys a short one. **

**All chapters will be released closer together as I am now on holiday so by the end of the holidays this story will be over and I am now requesting suggestions for future fanfics. I mean since it's you guys reading them who else but the readers to chose! If you have a suggestion place it in a review or PM me! All suggestions are read and possible, if there is quite a lot of demand for it then I may write a fanfic based on the suggestion!**

**Stay Tuned!**


	12. Mistake Part 2

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I had family issues, school stuff that needed sorting out so i'm sorry. Anyway I said this fanfiction would be finished by the end of the holidays and now I've had to put that date forward to probably June at the latest. It will be done by then guys! ****Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Hunger Games... sadly. ****All righty enough waiting and stalling, lets begin the chapter!**

**List of Tributes alive:**

**Bella**

**Anju**

**Luke**

**Alice**

**District 1 Tributes, ****District 2 Tributes, ****District 3 Tributes, ****District 4 Tributes, ****District 7 Tributes**

**(14 all together)**

**And the Gamemakers play their ace!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Mistake Part 2**

**Bella Swan P.O.V**

**10 minutes before the events of last chapter**

I was cold. Freezing. My fingers were white and stiff. Something was wrong. October never used to be this cold and wet. Well at least I thought it was October, at least it was when I left my home. The apartment block is waterlogged. The Head Gamemaker was known for his rainy arenas but this was overdoing it. It'd been raining for three days and there was still no sign of it giving up. The clouds were grey and fat; the city below pregant with swollen tears and blood.

Funny how a grey sky made me feel like curling up in a ball and start crying, how much it reminded me of home. Especially after everything that had happened over the last week.

Depressing.

I pulled the blanket tighter round my shoulders. It was itchy and stained and smelled faintly of mould but at least it kept me somewhat warm. There was no such thing as luxuries any more, especially in District 12. Besides I hadn't showered in days, I probably didn't smell like roses either. When was the last time I had seen my own reflection in a mirror?

I watched as a lone tribute wandered around in the rain through the murky glass. The tribute had no face, at least not one I could see. The limp shoulders under the makeshift raincoat were sagged, tried. It's eyes were blurrry through the rain.

"Should we?"

I turned towards the voice of my friend. A young girl from District 7 with pale black hair.

"No one sane would be outside in this weather."

"Har Har, very unfunny."

Joy shrugged. "I'm still not going to invite him up for tea."

I nodded against the wall. "Better safe than dead."

"The saying is, "better safe than sorry"."

"I wouldn't be sorry, I would be dead." I closed my eyes and leaned against thwe window. I was tired. They all were. No one got much sleep these days. Who has time to sleep when staying alive requires so much effort? They had done well so far. They were all alive. At least some of them were. That had to count for something right? Ten per cent of tributes left? Twenty? It was hard to tell when so many were in hiding. There wern't many screams these days and that was a blessing is disguise. But less meant less not more. Should I include the bodies in my count? The careers? They were monsters. Monsters didn't deserve to live in my eyes.

"You should take a break and get some sleep." Joy leaned over ansd grabbed the water bottle from the window ledge.

"I'm fine." I lied, my eyes felt like my lead.

"Youv'e been here for over six hours. We're supposed to be doing this in shifts, remember? Anyway it's the least I can do after you saved me. Or are you scared of me?" She raised the bottle to her lips but I could still see the smile concealed their.

"I trust you." I snatched the bottle away before she got a sip. Water splosshed out, going up her nose, forcing me to grin like a idiot. This girl was slowly healing me.

It was nice having these moments where we could just smile and laugh but it didn't happen often. I placed the bottle down and scanned the street. The plastic tribute was slowly shuffling towards our building, nearly within hearing distance. The world may have spawned monsters but they were still good at hearing.

They watched silently as the figure moved past the building. It moved slowly, pausing to sneeze and glance back down the road from which it came. It kicked a old pop caninto a gutter and picked up something of the street; a bicycle helmet with a long crack down the side. It placed to down in a broken shopping basket at its side. Eventually it started walking again, heading back down the street in a continues shuffle. It wasn't till the tribute has shuffled around the corner I breathed.

"I think were safe," I muttered. My heart was thumping hard and I was angry again. Angry that I was still scared after three days. I wanted to be stronger, strong as the little white skinned figure somewhere out in the rain. Or like the massive bear of a man who smiled everytime he saw me. I wanted to be strong like them. But I can never be.

* * *

><p><strong>Anju (Last name unknown) P.O.V<strong>

_Dear Sam, I'm such an idiot and now I'm going to die. If there is a heaven, I hope you're waiting for me._

Lying on my back in a ditch in a small ranch house with a shaking hand over my mouth. Less than two feet above me, a strange voice murmured. I had run the second I saw the spear and after three solid minuets of running I had scampered into a house surrounded by forest. All I saw of the mysterious person was a small pale white hand. This was too like the situation in the barn.

Surly he or she could hear my heart beat. I had thought of jumping the person but it was too risky. The Career camp may see us the second I jump and then were both dead. I still had to find Sam. Thankfully, it was dark but if the person happened to glance down they would see the moonlight shining off my eyes.

It had seen like a good idea at the time . Hide in plain sight where they'd never think to look - it was ingenious. I had nearly fallen asleep but the hand I visualized grabbing me would not. I waited for the black - haired figure to reach with a gnarled hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Smith P.O.V<strong>

I don't remember much... the past few minuets were a blur. Images of blood, bodies and Careers fought for dominance in my mind. I could feel the rain soaking my skin as I ran. The screams of Billy and the tribute who's name I could not remember rang in my ears. I only remember the spear. Made of wood, hand crafted out of the land in the Arena. The end was bloody and broken. The staff had a single strip of cloth hanging from it and I wonder how many had met their fate to the sharp point.

It had been a Career for that I am sure. The big build and good looks proved it. Only the super rich had enough money to look that good in this destroyed world. Though, for some reason, I could not see his face. Just the beefy hands and forearms that took the life of the weak, sick boy who could of had a future... and it was my fault. The voice that had told them to go in first while I covered them from behind. The legs that ran like a coward leaving them for dead. They could of been saved. They could of been saved... just like my sister. Rotting in the rain.

I felt a gnarled hand grab me by the ankle. Fingernails ripped off leaving bloody skin. Skin bruised and rotting. This was the hand of judgement, that pulled me towards the gaping hole that led me to the place were all monsters and cowards go. To the fire.

I watched in slow motion as a green fog surrounded the street, I felt a body twitch underneath my feet. My eyes trailed down to see blood shot ones meet mine. Like the horror books and films of the past, its mouth opened and groaned the sound of new life. Around me the dead rose, no matter the state of the destruction.

My mistake caused this, for me to run and watch the horror come to life. My silly mistake caused death.

My mistake will cause my death as the broken hand that symbolised my mind reached out to pull me under.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its been a long wait for a short paragraph but the next one will be longer. Any suggestions will be taken in if any readers want to leave any. <strong>

**You know the drill now, please review and remember to leave suggestions for future fanfiction!**

**May the writers block never trouble your days!**


End file.
